


The New Age of Shinobi

by KorrieChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrieChan/pseuds/KorrieChan
Summary: Years have passed since the Fourth Great Ninja war, when a unknown disaster wiped out the shinobi with only a few left.Many many years later, Uzumaki Naruto a typical teenager going through puberty awakens chakra, what is going to happen when he discovers that ninjas were not silly folk tales?When a terrorist group named Akatsuki appears, with strange powers. Is the reborn Uzumaki ready to fight them or is he going to run away and break the Nindo he vowed in his past life?





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The era of Shinobi was over. It all happend when a unidentified disaster stroke the lands. All that was left were small traces of the ninjas knowledge. The surviving clans tried to rebuild the excistence of the shinobi, but failed. Instead they choose to remain a secret while the world was trying to rebuild itself. Passing their knowledge of their clan to the next generation.

While the world moved on the earth became similiar to ours. In ways of politics, technology and living. The small traces that were left of the age of Shinobi were and remained a great mystery to most, only not for the ones that had knowledge of the past and their ancestors.

The remaining ninjas formed secret societies to keep excisting in the new world and adjusted to it. They all blended into the new ways of living, no one knew that shinobi still excisted. They were just myths, old folk tales and fantasy stories parents told their children.

Years passed on and reincarnations began again. Some may not believe reincarnation was real, but it was real. Because many years later our famous and favourite blonde was reborn into the new world that arose around him.

Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Fourteen years later Naruto was the typical teenage that was going through puberty. He was headstrong, stubborn and loud, just as his ancestor. He had inherited his blonde hair and azure blue eyes from his father, but got his mother's face and personality, a perfect mix between the two parents.

On his cheeks were three faint small scar-like stripes on each side. No one knew the reason of the birthmarks, but it was common in Konoha to have birthmarks so it was not really a strange thing.

This time the family of three never knew about shinobi or anything. But that was about to change soon.

Naruto was a bright child, only not in academics, he failed miserably on that subject. The only thing that kept the boy in a good mood was martial arts. He and his family had some strange connection to it as his family owned a dojo. They said fighting was in their blood or something, because they felt natural in the way they used martial arts.

In school he had not many friends, because people didn't want to get involved with his famous and well known pranks. He mostly associated with some off his friends that were also oucasts on school. The lazy bum of his class with his (fat) friend. And the obsessed dog lover.

From the girls side there was a lavender eyed girl without pupils and a pink haired girl that was bullied because of her hair and forhead.

The last was not really an outcasts but at the same time he was one. The lone raven haired emo that brooded the whole day, while fangirls fawned over the silent guy.

Life was normal for the blonde, just the typical things a teenager would do all the time. Reading manga, hanging out with friends and eating.

Little did the young Uzumaki knew that a very different destiny awaited the blonde. And it all happend when a terrorist organization named Akatsuki appeared. Many had strange abilities that scientist could not explain clearly.

The subject was all over the news and places. The organization was dangerous as they killed people in cold blood for money and their own secret plans.

* * *

 

A fourteen year old Naruto yawned loudly after the bell rang, school was almost out only one lesson to go, history. The most boring subject of school, all they do is talk about dead people.

Naruto stood up from his seat and gathered his stuff, shoving it into his backpack. He walked through the halls to the next classroom where he was joined by his sleeping buddy, Nara Shikamaru. They always slept through the most boring lessons they had together. Shikamaru was lazy but smart, very smart. People said that his IQ was above the 200 or something, not sure if that is even possible because the IQ only rates till 100.

His history teacher, Umino Iruka, was a young and kind man. He was good at teaching but the lectures were boring and sometimes very sleepy making.

The lesson went on the same as always. Shikamaru and Naruto sleeping through the whole lesson and being yelled away by the teacher. And of course not to forget, talking about dead people, yay!

The bell rang and people started to gather their stuff until Iruka-sensei called out to his class to wait before the would pack their stuff.

'Before we end this lesson, I want to announce that we are goung on a field trip next week with the class to the old ruins of our village. So I want you guys to ask permission from your parents on this special permission slip.' Iruka-sensei said, waving with a paper slip he was holding. 'I want you to hand them in before we go. Well that is it, I will be seeing you kiddies next lesson!'

After the slips were handed out everyone headed their own way. Naruto took the long way home and strolled down the streets on his way home.

Finally he reached his house. 'I am home!' He called out, walking into the hall and hanging his jacket in the wardrobe.

'Welcome back! How was your day?' His mother said, walking out of the kitchen.

'Meh.. It was the same as usual.' The blonde replied. 'So... What's for dinner?' He asked, taking a sniff of the aroma that was hanging in the air. Making a funny face at the same time, it always happend if he tried to guess something.

His mother laughed slightly at her sons face. 'We are eating ramen tonight. Your father will be late home tonight, so I decided to make your favourite dish.'

'Oh I see! Thanks mom!' He smiled. 'I almost forgot, we are going on a field trip to the old ruins next week and I need permission from one of my parents.' Naruto said, taking out the slip and handing it over to the red headed woman.

His mother read the slip carefully through. 'It is not far from the village so I assume there will be no dangers with the Akatsuki group. Give me a pen, then I will sign it for you.'

'Mommm! It is just a field trip! I'm not going to the other side of the world, y'know!' Naruto whined, handing his mother a pen.

'That doesn't matter! That group is dangerous, y'know!' He mother shot back, writing her signature on the slip. 'And who knows where they could show up next!' 

Naruto sniffed in the air again. 'Umm.. Mom did you left the stove on?' He asked.

'Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks!' Kushina said hurrying back to the kitchen.

Some time later they were eating miso ramen together, watching television. After dinner the blonde excused himself and went to his messy room. The walls were plastered with manga posters and other typicial teenager stuff.

Naruto lied down on his bed, thinking about everything and nothing. As he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep, not knowing what destiny would held for him in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2: Relics of the past

Today was the day, Naruto and his class would go on the field trip to the old ruins of Konoha. All of the teens were gathered in front of the school bus. Iruka-sensei was standing for the bus, taking in all the permission slips from the students, who were extremely excited for a field trip instead of the boring lectures in the weird and stuffy looking classroom they usually had class. The scar noses teacher acommpanied by another teacher with blue hair, Mizuki-sensei. He was mostly an assistant for classes but also was a subsitute teacher for most subjects. 'Alright! Is everyone here?' Iruka called out to the chatting class, that became silent. 'I will be calling out your names to note if you are here and handed in your permission slip from your parents, if you didn't hand your slip in you can do it by Mizuki-sensei when I am done with calling out your names!' The teacher explained gesturing to his colleague next him him. While Iruka started to call out the names, some of the the children handed in their slips by the blue haired teacher. Once all the slips were collected and counted they proceeded into the bus and made their way to the ruins of Konoha. The trip with the bus was the same like every other field trip of you went with your class. There were paper airplanes thrown, making out sessions and the nerds read a book. Nothing really special, but annoying for some people. Somehow a very boring ride to their destination. When they finally arrived, everyone gathered around the two teachers for the instructions. 'We are located in the outskirts of Konha at the old ruins of, one of the great mysteries of our village! Your assignment for this field trip is to take picture of the ruins and gather information. I want you to form groups of three and together make an essay of 2000 words about the history of the ruins with details in altleast 1 to 3 months on my desk. And I shall find out if you copy from the internet!' Iruka-sensei warned. 'Do NOT touch or damage any of the properties or you will get detention for the rest of your school year!' The class groaned, the assignment they got was too long and boring. And not able to destroy anything was a hell for the boys. Everyone started to make their groups afther they were left on their own devices. Naruto had teamed up with Shikamaru and Choji, the main reason was because Shikamaru knew the history assignment would be a piece of cake for him but too troublesome to make. So that was why the other two came in, he would talk and the other two would make the assignments. While Shikamaru was complaining about how troublesome the trip was and more stuff, Choji had his mind on his nag with chips and was thinking of getting some more snacks after the trip. Naruto was bored and having a hard time carrying the weight his backpack, his mother packed it full with bandages and other emergency stuff. It was kind off annoying that his mother still fussed over him like a ten year old boy. Despite that he loved his mother dearly and always listened her, she was scary when she was mad. His father was a big softie even though the man was once the national champion of martial arts. He looked at the paper in his hands where the information of the assignments were described. They had to write something about the history of the place, take some pictures and for each individual they had to imagine and write down their own suppicions about the ruins. The last one was a free assignment and did not have any strict rules, you could tinker something or write a story. It didn't matter as long as it was about the ruins and not something too bad. Shikamaru was right, it was a troublesome assignment to make. It was too long and too boring to make, not to forget the creative assignment. He had actually no idea what to do for the last assignment. Lucky for him he had almost three months to make up something for the creative assignment before he had to hand it in. They began to research some of the old ruins that looked like old houses. There was not much to find if you looked at the house where you could look. About half an hour had passed and they still hadn't found anything interessting. The pictures they had taken were just the old boring houses and some other ramdom things they stumbled upon. The three went further into the forest were other buildings were located. Naruto walked further into the forest where the trees became higher and darker. 'Naruto! I think we shouldn't go any further than this.' Shikamaru said, pointing to the danger sign that stood not far from the three teens. 'It is alright! There is nothing gonna happen if we step just a little past the sign!' Naruto laughed. 'Or are you scared?' 'I don't know Naruto, the forest looks kinda dark and dangerous. Besides I rather eat snacks than be eaten myself.' Choji said, looking concerned at the dark forest in front of him. Naruto and Shikamaru facepalmed. 'All you think is about food, Choji! Man this is such a drag. I am not going any further than this, otherwise I have to walk it al the way back too!' Shikamaru complained. 'You guys are just scared!' Naruto teased, walking past the sign into the forest. 'Look! I walked past the sign and nothing happ-' He stopped talking when he suddenly heard a large crack under his feet, he looked down at where he stood. Before he could react the ground beneath him dissapeared and he fell down into a dark hole. 'Naruto!' Choji yelled, running past the pineapple haired teen towards the place where the blonde dissapeared. 'Naruto! Can you hear me? Are you hurt?' 'Huh? Choji? Shikamaru? Yes I'm alright! But it is pitch black down here!' Naruto yelled back, dusting himself of, surprised that he hadn't broken or bruised any parts of his body because of the fall he made. 'Do you think you climb back up?' Shikamaru asked, finally having caight up with his other friend. 'No, it is too dark and too steep to climb back up!' Was yelled back from the black hole. 'Could you guys get some help maybe?' Naruto asked. 'Then I shall look if there is another exit here somewhere.' Shikamaru looked on his phone at the time, 'We have still have half an hour to go, so that means if we run back now and get some help.... But are you sure you will be alright?' He called to the blonde in the hole. 'I'll be fine! I shall stay close to the hole. Just going to look around to see if there is another way out!' Came back from the hole. Choji and Shikamaru looked one more time at the hole, 'Fine! But stay close and be careful!' Choji called back. 'Why is he always so troublesome to deal with!' The lazy Nara muttered. Once the two other boys were gone to get some help, Naruto took out his phone and shifted Flashlight mode on. Using his phone to look around in the place where he landed. The room looked very ordinairy at the first sight but if you looked closer you could see strange symbols that looked like Hiragana on the walls. Not really thinking what could happen the blonde walked towards the strange drawing on the wall to investigate. He let his hand slide over the wall to feel any un-ordinairy things were there. Not really until he slid his hand over the strangs drawing that began to glow in an eye blinding light. Because of the sudden flash of light the blonde quickly stepped away from the weird glowing drawing against another wall that began to glow too. Soon the whole room was lit up with bright light from every corner of the room. Naruto was screaming, he was screaming. He didn't realize that he was screaming, not in real pain just screaming until he did feel pain in is stomach. It was burning and almost unbearable, the air became heavy and it was difficult to breath. And then, suddenly it stopped. That was the last thing he remembered before it all faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange sight

It was like he was falling down into a dark and endless black void or was he floating? He didn't know for sure what it was. The unbearable burning pain in his stomach was gone, but there still was a sore heavy feeling, but the pain had dissapeared. He wondered if he passed out, and if he did, how long was it since he passed out? The situation was confusing. He wanted to know what was going on and where he was.

It seemed and felt like hours that passed. Not to mention he was bored and stuck in a dark void of nothing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ceiling of the dark space began to break. Cracks were forming on the ceiling of the dark void and a rush of warmth and light flowed in. When the light faded he was in another place that seemed familiar but yet he did not recongize it. The air was heavy and he found it difficult to breathe normal.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud and terrifying roar. It was so loud that the windows would break and you could feel the air push you away.

Naruto tried to resist by shielding himself with his arms, when the air lied down he finally took a good look around the place, it was a village, an odd and old styled village. It was a broken and damaged by something huge. And the sound came from something massive, something that shouldn't be possible to exist.

It was a massive beast, with claws as long as the longest cars, enormous ears as big as houses and a body bigger than the biggest mountain you could've imagined. It was a terrifying sight, a massive fox with nine strong tails swept down on the ground, destroying more and more buildings.

Naruto could hear people screaming, yelling and crying for help, for their loved ones. One word to describe the situation: Chaos. Chaos and despair.

And suddenly the massive fox stopped on his rampage, it just stood there unmoving, like it was restrained by some force. And then he saw something. Golden chains shot up in the sky from the ground with a very powerfull force, tying the beast up and restraining its powers.

He started running towards the source of the chains. The air was still heavy and he started to pant very hard trying to get more oxygen, ignoring the screams and pain in his lungs he still kept running towards the golden chains. He didn't know why he was running towards the chains, but he knew that it had to do something with the massive fox, and something in the back of his mind recognized the massive fox and those golden chains.

He came closer to the source of the chains, following its trail from out the ground he saw people, two persons being impaled by the long claws of the monster fox. Seeing the two wounded he began to run faster, even knowing he was too late help them. There was no sound, he only heard his breathing and his pounding heart. He was too far from the two people to hear their voices. But he could hear one thing clearly enough.

_"Hakke Fuuin!"_

And then...Then there was nothing but black. Like someone pulled out the plug of the television. It quiet, infinite silence. He drifted in the black void again, with nothing to see or to hear. No existence at all, his eyes closed. Waiting for something to happend what would not happen.

 _'...uto!_ '

Naruto's eyes shot open at the sudden sound, looking around for the source. But it was quiet again. No sound to be heard, like he never heard anything. Until he heard it again.

_'...ruto!'_

It was like someone was calling out for him, a voice. Someone familiar to him.

' _...aruto?'_

It was the same voice again. A small light appeared, swirling above his eyes. He tried to stand up, the light floated away from him, like it wanted him to catch it.

_'...?'_

Nothing, the sound was gone again, but the light remained, still swirling around him. The glow felt warm and alive, it soothed his troubles, like he never had any. Then he heard it again.

_'..aruto!?'_

His attention shifted back to the sound that this time echoed through the dark space. Someone was trying to call out to him. Maybe that was the way home from where ever he was stranded. The light kept hovering gently in the air, like it was waiting for something. He looked at it and it started to swirl around him again, this time he reached out to it. It shifted out of the way, he tried again faster, the light slided to the other side again, just as fast.

He tried it again, again and again. Finally he caught it, and it started to glow brighter, with the still ever present gentle feeling. The place started to light up to until it became a snow white room.

' _Naruto!?'_

He blinked, trying to adjust to the bright lights of the room. The first thing he could make out of the person that was calling his name, was his mothers red hair and her worried face.

'Wh-what happend?' He tried to sit up but his mother pushed him down gently.

'You need to rest! You have been out of the cold for a whole day, y'know!' She exclaimed worried, sitting down on the white hospital bed.

Naruto's eyes widend in shock, 'What!? A whole day?'

His mother nodded and stood up. 'Yes, by the time the teachers arrived with help at the hole you fell into, you were found unconscious at the bottom of the hole. It took some time to get your body out of the hole because you were knocked out. And I am still wondering why you even collasped. I am super duper sure you were born healthly, and your father said he tested his sperm and blood for any diseases and other germs. Or maybe he lied...' His mother rambled at a rapid speed, until someone walked in.

'Kushina, you need to breathe or you will suffocate on your tongue!' The stranger said chuckling, identified as Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade was a blonde woman in her late forties and known for being a great doctor pretty much everywhere. She was a good friend of the family and even delivered Naruto at his birth. The blonde doctor also had a reputation of being short tempered (don't tell her) and having bad luck at gambling.

'Oh, Tsunade! Did you get any details of my baby's condition?' Kushina turned around immediatly at the sight of the blonde doctor's statement, she could hear Naruto moaning at his mother's nickname for him.

Tsunade ignored the young teen and shudded her head. 'Not really.. We didn't found any clues about Naruto collapsing down the hole, but I suspect that it was just some slight oxygen deficiency because the air hole was not really big and his panicked state of falling down so hard.' She looked at the red head and her son.

Kushina nodded too. 'Yes, I think I get that! But what I don't get is why no one stayed with my son while someone else went to get help!' Not noticing her son shrinking a little bit back into the white hospital sheets.

'That's something I wondered too...' The doctor said thoughtfully. 'But anyway, since Naruto is awake we can run some tests to make sure he is healthly and to see if he can go home!'

After some little tests the young blonde was deemed fit enough to leave the hospital and go home. Before they left Tsunade assigned some medicine and some eating advice. The trip home was a quiet one, except that Kushina kept fussing over him while driving the car, almost hitting a stray dog because she didn't kept her eyes on the road.

When they got home his mother immediatly put him in bed and cooked up some soup, which he ate up very quickly when he realized he was very hungry.

When his mother left his room he began to feel tired and drifted into a deep sleep of unconsciousness.

However he did not fall asleep when he heard a drip. He quickly opened his eyes, wondering if there was a leak in his room. But when he looked around he was not in his bedroom, but it looked like a sewer and it was leaking. The water was to his ankles and he could hear the water falling.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

How the hell did he ended up in a sewer?

He opened his mouth. 'What the hell...?'


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang through the classroom. It was Friday and one break and period to go before the weekend started. Naruto sighed deeply and packed his stuff, he'd gotten three warnings already for not paying attention to the lectures today. He tried to pay attention, but he just couldn't keep his attention on school, well... less than usual, because he always had trouble paying attention to his classes. If it wasn't for his parents tutoring he would've had much more trouble keeping attention and keeping his grades to a decent level.

Although what happend in his dream was really weird and while he tried to push the thoughts at the back of his mind, they seemed to pull him to the back of his mind.

_When he opened his eyes he was not in his room, the place looked like a sewer. It did not stink or anything, but it was really weird. He looked around the place, it was a dark and long corridor with pipes that seemed to glow softly in the dark place._

_The water that leaked out of the pipes glowed with a soft teal blue colour onto the already wet floor. The weird water-ish fluid flowed through the pipes all to the same direction._

_Naruto frowned confused and walked further into the sewer-like corridor, following the the glowing pipes as it seemed to get darker the further he walked through the strange place. It became slightly lighter as he came into a bigger room. There was a gigantic door before him. The blonde looked marveled at the symbols on the door, though the longer he stared at it, the more it began to look like a cage. So he deceided to call it a cage._

_He recogonized some kanji and hiragana through the symbols, while he could recognize some, others were completely gibberish to him. As he came closer to the cage, the blonde saw somethig inside the cage. Hiding in the shadows there was a huge silouette, a beast bigger than any thing he had seen. All at the sudden it's eyes snapped open, blood red eyes stared at the blonde boy, menacing red glowing slitted eyes stared silently at the small human behind the bars. Then, then it roared just as loud as in his dream._

After that he was rudely awoken by the sound of his alarm. All day long he kept thinking about his dream absent minded. He suspected that his parents knew there was something up, but he denied that. Something he had to deal with after school.

Sighing he walked down the corridor to his locker to grab his books for his last period after lunch time. He joined his friends at their table and started eating silently.

This was noticed by his friends, who stared confused at the blonde. Naruto wasn't usually the one who was silent unless there was something wrong.

Naruto was still eating until he looked up at his friends who stared at him. He started to feel uneasy with the stares directed at him. Finally the blonde deceided to break the silence.

"Why are you staring at me? It is really uncomfortable, y'know!" He shifted his eyes away from his friends akwardly, who stopped staring at him.

"You are so quiet today, and that is unusual for you. Since you are always yelling and stuff, dobe" Said Sasuke, surprising everyone at the table.

"Eh! Really! I didn't notice!" Naruto sputtered lightly panicked. Until he realized what Sasuke called him. "WHY'D YOU CALLED ME DOBE?!?"

"Hn!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe..... Hn!"

The others at the table looked amused at the boys their bickering.

Kiba chuckled lightly, "Typicial Naruto!" This went not unheard by the blonde who reacted the same way as with his previous bicker-buddy. meaning throwing insults at each other and stupid nicknames.

Soon the lunch bell rang. Naruto glanched at his schedule, math. He hated math dearly with his life. He would've dropped the subject a long time ago if it were possible. He was just about to get up from his place he was stopped by a hand. His eyes met the black haired Uchiha.

"Naruto, what is going on, you are too quiet."

"Wh-what, really...?"

"I can see you are lying."

"I-it is nothig really, just slept really bad last night."

"I don't believe you. You are hiding something.." Sasuke's gaze hardened as he stared at the lightly panicked blonde before him.

Naruto sighed, "No, really! I slept just really bad last night. Will you just leave it?!?" Sasuke huffed and turned away from the blonde. "Wait! Where are you going?!?"

"To class Dobe!"

"Don't call me that!!"

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

After a long lesson of torture a.k.a. Math, Naruto headed home on his bike. He always enjoyed riding his bike at fast speeds, just like today. Feeling full of energy he started to go harder, and harder. And for some reason he didn't feel really tired of biking at a fast speed after a long time. He felt almost more energized than before. He shrugged it off, thinking it was just because he was free from school.

When he got home he headed inside where he was greeted by his parents who were siting at the dinner table, talking about travel. Which wasn't a rare occurence, because his parents both loved to travel. They would be often away to travel. His father Minato, was the owner of the Fire Shadow Dojo, and would be away for work and supporting martial arts events and stuff, since he was the former world champion of Karate, and his mother joined him on those excursions.

Most of the time Naruto stayed home, in the past he would go with them or his mother would stay home with him. When he got older his mother joined his father on his trips more frequently. He understood it was quite lonely for his mother, because his dad was almost never home. He just didn't tell them he was lonely, he just didn't want them to worry.

His parents were talking about the upcoming trip to the Land of Lightning in Kumogakure. They stoped talking when they saw Naruto coming in.

Minato smiled and gave his son a hug, "Hey son, how are you? How was school?"

"Meh, school was torture!" Naruto replied, shrugging after he was released from his father's embrace. He gave his mother a hug and sat down at the table. "So.... How late are you guys going to leave tonight?" He asked.

His mother smiled, "We are leaving at at eight thirty tonight!" Her smile faltered a bit and was replaced with slight worry. "Are you sure you don't want me stay? Are you going to be fine, with food and looking after the house?? Y'know!"

"Don't worry mom, I have been home alone before and besides it is only two days. As for food...." The young blonde trailed off.

"Naruto, your mother is just concerned. We know you can handel being alone, but since Mrs. Noriko moved away we can't stop being worried, because no one is there to keep and eye on you!" Minato interjected and continued. "And no, you can't live in instant Ramen cups!"

"Hey it isn't my fault Ramen is just so damm good! Y'know!"

Kushina's eye twitched, "What did I say about language young man!?"

"S-sorry!"

Soon it was time to eat dinner, which consisted of laughing and trying to throw away some vegtables what resulted scolding and more laughter. The family enjoyed those moments together and always treasured them. They played some games like Scrabble and Trivia until it was time to go for his parents. His mother gave him some more lectures about making homework and sleeping and the no-parties-in-the-house rule, his father just watched as the poor blonde got lectured. Kushina and Minato stepped into the car and waved at their son and pulled up. And then they were gone.

Naruto walked to his room and started making his math homework. Why math?? Why?? In a few hours he didn't came much further and he had a bad feeling in his abdomen, but ignored it and walked to the living room to watch some really bad soaps or rent a movie. He turned on the TV and zapped to the news channel, just some whining about bad things and stuff. He was about to turn to another channel when suddenly a newsflash turned up.

_"A murder has just occured at the road near the border of The land of Lightling! Witnesses said there was a man with a grenade and a big gun, an AK-47 Assault Riffle to be precise. The shooter is suspected to be the serial killer Tobi, who is associated with the terrorist group Akatsuki._

_The shooter was shooting at random cars, but some claim that the shooter focused on only on specific car. The car with the victoms had two passengers a male and a woman from middle age. The man has blonde hair and the woman red hair, people are still trying to identify the victoms. So far there were only two deaths, but there were many wounded at the place of delict...."_

Naruto paled at the mentions of the hair colors of his parents, they were on their way to the Land of Lightning!


End file.
